He Is Nephilim After All
by KyranNyx
Summary: "It is a bit sad when the marks on your neck were not given to you by your vampire lover." Mainly WillXMagnus, with a little bit of parabatai-love teaser thrown in : boyxboy and not for the youngin's!
1. Chapter 1: Maybe, Just Maybe

**Ok, firstly, I was very disappointed the the amount of WillxMagnus awesomeness so I decided I'd make some of my own, get the ball rolling! **

**After writing this, I got alittle attached to these guys and the situation and may, depending on feedback, develop it into a longer story. However at the moment it is something of a one-shot. So let's see what happens :)!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OTHER CREATIONS OF CLASSANDRA CLARE'S GENIUS.**

**Also, if you didn't read the description there is explicit boy-love, yaoi, homosexuality, and whatever else you want to call it. Of course, if that offends you, don't read. Common sense :)!**

Blue flames flared up and suddenly vanished into the darkness. Will Herondale stared blankly at the smoldering mark where the demon had once been. The wrong demon – again. _Perhaps,_ he thought, _disappearing forever, shrinking into the woodwork, would be easier than this._ He grew weary of this process; overwhelming hope, disappointment, rage, and overall mental and emotional anguish - lather, rinse, repeat. He guessed this was to be expected of course, as big and blue were basically as vague a description as one could get. This had to be the fifteenth demon they had summoned this past week, all of which were big and blue and not the one he was searching for. Will gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the floor, sending sharp pain up his arm and a cracking sound across the room, landing on one exhausted warlock's ears.

"Mr. Herondale!" Magnus Bane trudged through his weariness and dropped at the young nephilim's side, "I know this is frustrating but-"

"Frustrating? Frustrating!" Will snarled, "This is more than frustrating it is the utmost existence of torture!" He curled his body around his injured hand, resting his sweat-soaked forehead on the cold wood floor. It was easier to focus on the pain and the cold rather than the thoughts racing through his mind. It was easier to just... black out.

Magnus frowned and lay a hand on the boy's dark locks, gently, as not to startle him- much like an injured dog. That was exactly how he looked, body curled in upon itself, quivering and ready to bite. He looked wild and dangerous and yet the sight only softened the warlock's heart further. Grabbing him under the arm, Magnus hoisted Will up onto clumsy feet and lead him to overly plush velvet couch. _Camille always did overdo things_, Magnus thought fleetingly. Soon his attention was focused as he felt a warm liquid drip onto his bare foot. Blood. Will's hand, hanging loosely off the couch as he lay in a tired daze, oozed the red substance from nearly all of his knuckles and had already begun to swell.

"Tsk. It is a wonder you've yet to get yourself killed." He whispered to the nearly-unconscious boy beneath him. "Archer!" In no time, Camille's servant entered the room, the permanent scowl etched into his face unwavering. "I need cloth and water. Quickly!"

Archer bowed out of the room quietly and returned within minutes with a small cup of ice cold water and a scrap of what seemed to be an ugly old bedsheet, printed with a flower pattern fit for a queen, tacky and out of date. Magnus waved Archer out and laughed inwardly at his own joke and ripped a small piece of the fabric with his teeth, then dipping it into the cup and wiping away the fresh blood from Will's hand. Gently, he pressed the cool cloth harder against the boy's skin and wiped away as much dry blood as he could. When the wound seemed clean enough he wrapped it tightly with the remaining dry fabric. Satisfied with his work, he wrung out the wet cloth, ridding it of most of the blood and used it to dab away the cold sweat of on Will's forehead. He was asleep now, and Magnus could only hope that his dreams were far nicer than his reality. He sighed, setting the cloth back into the cup and sat back against the couch, leaning his head back to rest of the legs of his sleepy guest. With a side long look, he studied Will, who seemed to be suffering from a rather terrible fit at the time, and sighed.

"So much for sweet dreams"

Will awakened in his room at the Institute. He frowned as unwanted sun beamed into his face through a crack between the curtains. Grabbing up his covers, he pulled them over his head and rolled away from the brightness. As he rolled, something tickled his nose. He looked down and saw an ugly, bloodstained fabric wrapped around his hand. Now that he thought about it, his hand did seem to have a dull pain seeping into it. Will pulled himself up against his body will, along with pulling up the memories of the night before. The beady eyes of that demon, blood dripping from his clenched fist, and very vaguely, he remembered a shadowy figure leaning over him, wiping the sweat from his brow. _Magnus?_ But why would a downworlder be concerned with _him_, a shadowhunter? _Then again_, he thought, _Tessa is-_ No! She didn't love him. She couldn't. He had been nasty and foul to her as often as he could force himself to be, no one could love him the way he had treated her. A pang of regret and sorrow echoed inside of him. The echo seemed to go on forever, as if he were hollow. His thoughts were then interrupted by the squeak of his door opening. Will, not bothering to look up at the intruder, scowled and threw himself back under his sheets. _Let it be a demon_, he thought, _let it eat me now, just get it over with._

"William?" the gentle voice of his _parabatai_ barely managed to fill the silent room

"Go away, James. I am not in the best of moods."

Jem laughed softly, "When are you ever in the best of moods?"

Will's silence was answered by cool air hitting his body as Jem pulled away the covers.

"Hey!" Will grasped for the blankets but was too late. Jem pounced on him, pushing him against the sheets.

"It is time to get up." Jem smiled.

"How can I do that when you're on top of me?"

"Well, I thought we'd have a talk beforehand."

"About?"

"How exactly did you get in here last night?"

"What?"

"Well, I was up pretty late last night and even still I didn't hear you come in."

Will narrowed his eyes at the boy leaning over him, his face looked particularly taunt this morning, the circles under his eyes nearly the same gray-silver as his hair.

"You had another fit?"

Jem looked away with a trace of shame in his face. Will grabbed the boy's chin, tugging it down nearly nose to nose with his own.

"James."

"Yes?"

"How bad was it?"

Jem didnt answer but he didn't have to.

"I should have been here." Will growled at himself, pushing himself up against his friend, sending them into a seated position, with Jem almost sitting in his lap.

"Will" Jem said in such a concerned voice, "I-" A small knock came from the door and both boys turned to see quite the embarrassed looking Sophie staring at them in shock.

"Sophie, what-" Will began.

"I'm sorry! Charolette sent me up to see if you was, I mean to say if you were home yet and I did knock but the door was already open a crack and it just sort of opened on its own and-"

"Sophie, breathe." Jem said and Sophie paused to inhale a gulp of air.

"I are- am sorry for interrupting um... whatever it was you were doing." She flushed and bowed her head, hurrying out of the room.

"Really," Jem shook his head as he turned back to Will, "It is a wonder that girl's head does not fall off her shoulders sometimes."

"Well, I am surprised it didn't." Will smirked, "Given our current position, she probably received quite a shock."

Jem looked at his parabatai curiously, but then-readdressing their position- realised the problem. He flushed wildly though he wasn't sure why. He and Will didn't have those feelings for each other but he supposed it would be hard to deny if anyone were to catch them in such close contact. Jem jumped off of his friend and sat on the end of the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it." he laughed awkwardly, but Will gave him a hard stare, causing him to stop dead. "What is the matter, Will?"

"I should have been here last night."

"Will, you can't blame yourself for such-"

"I _should_ have been here. Its my job to help you through this. To be here when you have your... episodes. But I wasn't. I'm sorry."

"Will..."

But Will ran out of the room, luckily still dressed in his clothes from the day before. Unluckily however, he turned the corner, running directly into Tessa. Her big gray eyes stared up at him in surprised. He knew she could read the look on his face. He hated letting her see him like this, so... he kissed her. He didn't know why but he felt had to or he would explode. Her lips were pure bliss that pushed everything else to the back of his mind.

"Tessa-" Will started in a soft voice. But pulling away, everything came back. He remembered everything and knew that he couldn't have her. She could never love him, even if she had wanted to. He wouldn't allow it. Besides, she and Jem would soon be married, then she would be off-limits anyways. Maybe he could stop loving her... his voice hardened. "Tessa." He shook his head and stomped off, leaving Tessa, dazed and confused.

Magnus sat by the fire, sipping a cool glass of wine.

"-and then the poor dear just fainted! Right there in the middle of the room! How embarrassing!" Woolsey Scott cackled, laying on the velvet couch, feet in the air and wine in hand.

Magnus feigned a soft smile and looked back towards the fire. Woolsey – sensing a distance – stretched and sat upright. "What is the matter, Magnus?"

"Nothing much."

"Is it Camille?"

"She said she would be home tonight."

"Oh? Then why did you invite me? Unless you doubt her arrival?"

"Well..."

The door creaked open and for a split second, Magnus looked up with the most hope he had allowed himself in weeks.

"Mr. Bane." It was only Archer. Magnus' face fell, he knew what came next.

"Yes?" He asked to the fire.

"My mistress sends her deepest regards. However, she-"

"'has come across an unexpected situation that requires her immediate attention.' I suppose she's delayed her return another two weeks?"

Archer sneered, "Three actually."

Magnus sighed and plopped down onto the couch next to Woolsey, "Wonderful. Thanks for the information, Archer. You are dismissed."

Archer left with a reproachful scowl, leaving a more than awkward silence hanging in the room.

"Magnus, I-"

"It's fine, Woolsey. I expected it."

Woolsey frowned but didn't press the matter. Instead he refilled both of their glasses and went on rambling about some woman whose bosom nearly popped out of her dress. Magnus had nearly fallen asleep when the door opened yet again.

"What is it Archer?" he sighed, impatiently. The only reply was a loud, unfamilar laugh. Magnus and Woolsey jumped up, ready to pounce.

"_Mr. Herondale?_" Magnus gaped

"Maaaaagnus!" Will stumbled over an armchair and drew Magnus into a somewhat painful embrace. He reeked strongly of alcohol.

"Mr. Herondale, what on earth-?" Woolsey began but couldn't seem to figure out what he should ask.

Magnus understood the feeling, there were so many questions, He decided to go with the closest one in his mind.

"Are you- are you drunk?"

Will laughed loudly again. Despite being coated with the drink, the laugh was a wonderful tune to Magnus' ears. He so rarely heard anything close to merriment from this boy, it was refreshing, and almost relieving.

"Of course I am! Such a silly man you are, Magnus Bane. It is a wonder we didn't befriend each other sooner!" Will held his sides and collapsed next to – rather on top of – Woolsey. "Say, I don't remember this couch being so comfortable!" He lay down, his head on the werewolf's lap.

Woolsey laughed as well, patting the boy's head in amusement, "My, he's much friendlier this way. You don't suppose we could keep him drunk forever? He'd be such a pleasure to have around."

"And what exactly do you think the Clave would think of us then, Mr. Scott?" Magnus warned, although a bit amused himself. "They would have us hunted and our heads on their walls for sure." He watched as Will snuggled himself against Woolsey, but was suddenly hit with a thought that nearly knocked the wind out of him. _He looks... cute._

Magnus shook the thought out of his head. Getting involved with an angst-ridden teenage shadowhunter was a bit more than he could chew at the moment.

"Um," Woolsey waved a hand between Magnus and Will, he hadn't realised he had been staring the whole time. "Sorry to interrupt but perhaps something should be done about our little friend?"

"Ah, yes." Magnus gathered himself and hurried over, grabbing Will's arm and pulling him off of the couch gently. He wrapped the arm around his own shoulders, half-walking half-dragging the boy's nearly limp body across the room. "I'll be back in just a minute."

Woolsey laughed and winked, "Take you're time, my boy, take you're time."

Will giggled, actually giggled, as they stumbled into Magnus' bedroom.

"What is so amusing?" Magnus asked as he sat the black haired boy on the bed.

"You're eyes!" Will laughed again, "They're so... so... bright! Like a kitten! Here, kitty, kitty!"

Magnus smiled and lay the boy down, tucking his arms and legs underneath the blanket, as tightly as possible so that he wouldn't roll out of bed in his drunk stupor and hurt himself.

"Mother, not so tight. I can't wiggle my toes!" Will's voice sounded sad and far away, it tugged on Magnus' heartstrings so hard they could have snapped. He pulled the covers up to the young shadowhunter's neck and, for some reason, kissed his forehead without a second thought. As he pulled away, he saw Will's face take on a whole new expression; confusion and regret.

"Jem.." He whispered.

Magnus sat back on the edge of the bed, rubbing Will's arm in an awkward attempt to comfort whatever terrible fantasies that were running through his mind.

Will whipped his head to the side and whispered, more desperately, "Tessa."

Magnus swallowed hard, "Mr. Herondale, are you-?"

He was cut off pulled down into a hard, drunken kiss. A tongue slipped across his lower lip, instinctively, Magnus allowed it to enter his mouth. A hand pressed his lower back, pulling him in close as the tongue explored further and further. Soon Magnus felt himself spin and land on his back. Opening his eyes, he was shocked with quite a wonderful sight. Will, eyes glazed over in lust, pinned him to the bed.

"M-mr. Herondale, what are you doing?"

"Tsk" Will sighed playfully, "Magnus, don't you think we've made it to a first name basis by now?"

"Well, I-"

"Last names are quite impersonal", he continued, burying his face in the warlock's neck, "I believe we are a bit closer than that." Will slowly began tracing the soft curve of Magnus' neck with delicate kisses.

"Well, Mr. Heronda-" Magnus received a sharp bite in the most sensitive area between the neck and shoulder, "WILL!" his voice cried out of its own accord.

Said boy smirked against his skin, "That's better." he began to lick the sore spot, soon turning into light nipping. Magnus was sure there would be a mark there tomorrow, but at the moment he could care less. After all, a highly attractive young man was licking his neck, there was hardly time to think about anything else. Slowly, Will worked his way down to the loose collar of Magnus' shirt and came back up for another sloppy kiss. His hands fumbled as he unbuttoned the shirt and finally after a few moments of frustration he broke away from the kiss, panting slightly.

"Damn this shirt, it's too hard!" he growled and torn the shirt, popping off all of the buttons and tossed it aside.

Magnus laughed slightly, "That cost money, you know."

Will smiled wildly at the man beneath him and bent down to capture his lips once more. Unfortunately, they had to pause once again so that Will could have a similar fit with Magnus' pants. _That would be hard to explain to the tailor..._

"Magnus..." Will panted, having removed his own shirt and trousers.

"mm?" he moaned in response as Will raked his nails down his exposed stomach.

"I've never... I mean with a man."

"Oh?" Magnus smirked, grabbing Will's sides. "Well, how do we want to go about this then?"

Will smirked back, "I'll be the man if you don't mind."

Magnus' smile grew and he pulled Will down further, closing any and all space between their bodies. Will pushed him into the pillow with the force of his kiss and they began moving their hands to new places, exploring each other. Magnus' hand eventually found it's way to Will's hard member and gave a soft rub.

Will moaned, already beginning to thrust into Magnus' hand. He was breathing heavily and the smell of alcohol rolled off of him in waves.

Magnus laughed, "Now, now slow down abit."

Will grabbed Magnus' hands and pinned them above his head in a swift movement. Magnus gasped, _damn nephilim!_

"I don't want to slow down, Magnus." Will bit his lip and let his eyes roam to Magnus' own little problem. He grabbed it roughly and gave it hard strokes, causing the man beneath him to arch off the bed.

"W-Will!"

The boy above him smiled and stroked Magnus' hair. Magnus grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth, carefully he began to lick two fingers, all the while staring up at Will with lust in his eyes.

Will stared, mystified, "Magnus, what am I to do with-?"

Without a word, Magnus placed the fingers at his entrance, and Will seemed to get the idea. Slowly, he pushed one finger inside of the warlock. Magnus quivered, pushing against the intrusion in excited anticipation. Wasting no time, Will continued on with another finger and began sliding the two of them in and out of Magnus, slowly at first and progressively harder and faster.

Magnus bit his lip, breathing heavily, "Will, I'm ready. I'm ready, please!"

Will withdrew his fingers and positioned himself in front of Magnus' entrance. With an approving nod from his partner, the young nephilim pressed in slowly, encasing his entire length within Magnus' warmth. He felt a rush of sudden bliss.

"Oh, Will..." Magnus sighed. Will looked down at the boy beneath him, completely content. He looked too calm, Will wanted him hot and bothered, begging for more. He pulled out slowly, but pushed in fast. Soon he work up a fast-paced rhythm. Magnus' face flushed heavily and he began seeing white spots in his vision.

"Will! Will, harder, please." Magnus pleaded, "I'm close.."

Will moaned at the sight of Magnus, calling out his name. He pulled out quickly and flipped the boy onto his stomach, pulling him onto his hands and knees, and slammed harder into the warlock's tight hole.

Magnus leaned forward, burying his face into the pillow, "Will!" he had hit the one sweet spot inside of him and caused him to writhe in pleasure. He couldn't hold out any longer and with a loud moan, released himself onto the sheets below. Feeling Magnus' muscles spasm, he lost control of himself and came inside of his warm cavity. Exhausted, Will collapsed to the side, Magnus quickly following suit. They both stared at the ceiling for quite some time, catching their breath. By the time Magnus could speak, Will had fallen fast asleep. Dressing himself in as similar clothes as possible, he gathered the sheets, sliding them gently out from underneath the black-haired shadowhunter and placing them in the laundry bin behind the door. Then, after pulling Will's trousers back on and pulling the covers over him, Magnus left the room quietly and returned to where Woolsey had been waiting, only to find the werewolf asleep, pipe in hand. Magnus placed the pipe on the hearth of the fireplace and curled up with a light blanket in the armchair.

Magnus was ripped from his dreams by a loud slam of the front door. He jumped up and ran to the window, just in time to see a slightly disheveled Will Herondale glancing up at the window, a look of confusion planted on his face. The boy didn't seem to see him and turned, walking away towards the Institute. Magnus sighed, of course he had known Will had been drunk. But still, perhaps there had been a glimmer of hope that...

"It is a bit sad when the marks on your neck were _not_ given to you by your vampire lover." Woolsey stood, smirking with arms crossed, wearing Magnus' good housecoat. "You really oughtn't waste time pining after that boy. A pretty package, but he is nephilim after all."

Magnus shook his head and returned to the window. _But maybe,_ he thought, _just maybe..._

**I hoped you liked it guys, it was my first fanfiction ever published and I feel reasonably proud of it! Rate + Review = I3YOU! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Wanting

**Ok guys, Sorry it took me so long to get this second chapter out. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue the story or leave it as a oneshot. But I've gotten pretty good feedback so... onwards!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OTHER CREATIONS OF CLASSANDRA CLARE'S GENIUS.**

**Also, if you didn't read the description there is explicit boy-love, yaoi, homosexuality, and whatever else you want to call it. Of course, if that offends you, don't read. Common sense :)!**

"Finally you join us." Jessamine drummed her delicate fingers across the table, "We've been waiting long enough..."

"Jessamine, please." Jem sighed, "No fighting before breakfast alright?"

Jessamine pouted and turned away.

"Thanks, James. I don't think I could have fought my own battles with that one." Will said sarcastically and plopped into the chair next to his friend. He winced and held his head in a death grip.

"Suffering for last night's fun, William?" Jem touched his shoulder lightly

"Oh just a bit." Will growled through gritted teeth. He hadn't been this hung over in months. His head felt as though it was starting to crack open and his stomach and throat burned from his session with the toilet this morning. But what was the most painful was the black-out. He couldn't remember any sort of solid memory. Only dark shadows and scenes in slow-motion. Thoughts moving through mud. A flash of a familiar townhouse by the Thames, of clothing being tossed carelessly to the floor. But who's? He couldn't remember, but he felt as though he had done something he really shouldn't have done. Will's attention snapped back to the present as Sophie shoved a plate of eggs, ham and a buttered biscuit in front of him.

"Our daily gruel." He muttered half-heartedly. He was too hung over to pretend to be vile. Jem firmly, yet quietly, slapped him on the back of the head.

About halfway through breakfast, a pensive-looking Tessa appeared, dressed in her favorite yellow dress. Sophie, who had been alternating between nibbling on her eggs and glaring at Will, jumped up and helped her into a chair.

"I'm afraid it is a little cold," Sophie smiled, setting a plate down in front of Tessa that looked a hundred times more edible then Will's, "I could make you a new batch if you'd like."

Tessa smiled and waved her off, "No, no that's quite alright." As Sophie returned to her seat,Tessa glanced around the table, taking special care to avoid Will's own questioning eyes. He knew he had kissed her last night. He hadn't been drunk then. Tessa's gaze landed happily on Jem. She smiled at him and he beamed back. Will could see his friend's love in the glow of his skin and the shine of his eyes. Will suddenly realized that he had kissed the object of that love, that he had broken such deep trust and had been so busy getting drunk off his ass to care. His gut-wretched and he felt the need to be sick again. Pushing his plate across the table, he jumped up, head down, and stalked out of the room.

Tessa found Will, shirtless, laying on his bed. A discarded book lay open at his side and his left harm was flung over his eyes, keeping them safe from the mid-morning sun. But the light danced on every other visible inch of his skin, so bright Tessa found herself needed to turn away, but so beautiful she was afraid she couldn't.

"I know you're there, Tess." Will whispered, a tone Tessa heard only when she saw his soul open to reveal its true, timid self. He sounded heartbroken. Standing speechless for a few moments longer, she realized she couldn't face him this way; not if she intended to keep her promise to Jem. She couldn't help herself around _this_ Will. She covered her mouth and ran from the room.

'She _ran_ from me', Will hissed at himself. 'She actually... _ran_.', even he could hear his mind's voice crack and crumble into near tears.

"Will?" he heard Jem call into the bathroom, "Are you alright? You're room is a mess."

Running a trembling hand through his black hair, Will tried to regain his composure. He heard Jem rummaging through the wreckage that was his room just outside the bathroom door.

"Will, is this... blood?"

Will glanced down at his bleeding knuckles from where he had punched the wall. Why did she have such an effect on him? To make him go ballistic on inanimate objects...this woman will be the death of him.

"Will!" Jem's voice sounded panicked, "Will are you alright in there?"

Will flung the door open and cast a wicked smile onto Jem, "Quite fine, thanks for asking." He rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, gently moving him out of the way and slipping past him.

"Will, what happened, Sophie said she heard-"

"I'm going out."

"W-what? But Will you just destroyed your room!"

"Exactly", Will pulled on a shirt, lazily giving up on buttoning the top, letting skin show four inches below his collarbone. "That way, when Sophie comes to clean up, I won't be here to receive her cold glares. It does unnerve me so." Will faked a snicker and bent down to tie up his shoes.

"William, your head is not in the right place." Jem face darkened, "Stay home."

"I'm afraid 'home' is not the right place for my head to be either. Don't worry James," Will stood up and slid on his overcoat. "I'll go in search of the right place to rest my head for tonight."

"This place is a breeding ground for demon pox..." Will whispered to himself as he entered a crowded tavern, previously hidden as a boarded up old building by glamour. He found himself a secluded seat at the bar and ordered up the strongest drink they had. Taking a sip of the foul, sour liquid, Will couldn't help but gag and cough. He deserved this though didn't he? Hurting Tessa... Hurting Jem... what he really needed was-

He felt a pair of cool, long-nailed hands grate roughly against his chest. Spinning around, he saw a woman, deep purple skin and two twirling horns jutting from the sides of her head. Without that, she may have been decently attractive. And of course if she weren't a demon. Her eyes held a strange look, somewhere between lust and hunger – which for her might have been the same thing. Yes, what he really needed was a bad case of demon pox.

"Well, well, little nephilim." the demon woman circled him like pray, "A little lost are we?"

"Aren't we all a little lost?" Will smirked, feeling the effect of the near-toxic drink already dragging down his senses.

"I don't suppose you would be interested in a little...entertainment. Would you?" the woman pushed her breat against him, slowly tracing his frame with her black, nearly four-inch long nails. His smirk growing wider, Will allowed himself to loosen and leaned back against the bar. He was greeted with something cold and sharp at the base of his neck. The woman laughed and slid away towards a group of male demons, smiling wickedly. The leader of the pack was huge, nearly eight-feet tall, and his eyes were almond-shaped slits of black with tiny white pupils, one of which was making their way up and down the woman, the other trained on Will.

"He's all yours, Lokiloe"

"What makes you think you could come here, shadowhunter?" Lokiloe's voice boomed, the tavern erupted in snickers and silence.

"My kind was in this dimension first. Finders, keepers." Will cocked his head to the side, eliciting a sharp pain on his neck. He wished he could turn to see what it that was biting into his skin.

The wicked smile dropped from the leader's face like a dime and in two long strides, Will could feel his hot, foul breathe on blowing back his hair ever so slightly.

"You think you own the world don't you? Filthy little angel boy." Lokiloe grabbed Will's forehead and pushed it back slowly, tilting his head so that the sharp object behind him dragged a shallow cut trailing up his neck. Will winced as the man towering above him pushed his head back further, nearly tipping the barstool. An inch or two deeper and-

There was a loud screech and Lokiloe lost his grip on Will's head. He shook and wobbled and finally collapsed, followed by another screech, having belonged to the horned woman. Following her wide eyes, Will saw the small tip of an arrow sticking out from the huge demon's chest. Looking behind, he saw the feathered shaft of the arrow, jutting out from between Lokiloe's shoulder blades. The arrow possessed a strange, familiar glow.

"Tsk. It really is a wonder, Mr. Herondale." Magnus Bane, hands glowing with bright blue rage, stepped out from behind a red velvet curtain that hid one of the smaller rooms that lined the main bar. "You ought to have died years ago, with how careless you are."

Will offered a humble smile and a slight shrug that sent pain through his spine. He grabbed the back of his neck and found it warm and slick with blood.

A piercing scream broke the calm and the demon woman ran at Magnus, full speed, claws extended to full length. Magnus moved, just in time to only receive a small scratch on his left arm.

"Woman...this is my favorite shirt." A surge of blue flame erupted from Magnus right hand, trapping the woman in a net that seared her skin. She fell to her knees and Will could see her skin bubbling beneath the fiery rope. He could smell it too. The smell of burning flesh made him dizzy and he made his way towards the door. Stumbling down the stairs, he fell onto the cobblestone outside, tearing up his pants and no doubt adding a few scrapes to the night's battle wounds. Someone grabbed him by the back of the collar and started dragging him, cutting up his knees, until he managed to get his footing and keep up on his own. His suddenly vision blurred and he became defensive. He was ready to kill whoever or whatever had hold of him until he caught the eye-gold cat eyes staring down at him in concern.

"Damn it, Magnus. I thought you were one of them!"

Magnus scowled back towards the tavern, "No, no. I'm only half putrid scum." he smirked, "But I see where you could get confused."

"Well, that's not really what I meant."

"I am aware."

Magnus, adorned with a traveler's cloak, threw up the hood and began walking at a pace at which Will had to jog to catch up.

"Why were you there anyway?"

Magnus dropped his head and straightened his arms, Will could have sworn he even picked up his pace.

"Magnus?" Will, nearly tripping as he fought to keep up, peaked underneath the hood into a shadowy face. Through his blurred vision, Will caught a look upon Magnus' face he had never seen before and couldn't quite place. Magnus' eyes trailed over to his own and he quickly jerked his head away.

"I could ask you the same question."

"But I asked first."

Magnus sighed and looked up. Will's eyes followed and saw that they had reached the townhouse. He had been there many times in the past few months, but this time, it seemed different. Almost as if he ought to remember something important, the memories tickled at the back of his mind.

"Come in, Mr. Herondale." Magnus called from the top of the stairs (when had he gotten up there?) and turned to unlock the door, "I'll get you patched up."

Will followed.

Once inside, he found it very... empty.

"Where's Camille's brat?" Will slurred

"With Camille, of course" Magnus shrugged off his coat and removed his shoes. He gestured for Will to do the same. As he handed Magnus his coat, he finally noticed how much blood coated the back and shot a hand to the back of his neck. Magnus eyed him curiously and grabbed his elbow, leading him into through the palor and into the kitchen.

"Now just," Magnus paused and pulled up a chair for Will, "Sit still." He turned and rummaged through a tall cabinet, pushing aside jars full of sloshy, liquids and chunky jellies; although Will was sure they weren't made from any sort of fruit.

"Ah, here we are." Magnus spun around gracefully, almost as if he were giddy. In his hand he held a a small vial, no bigger than his thumb, that contained a peach colored liquid. "The knife they cut you with had a poisoned-tip." He moved around to Will's back, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He bent down to Will's ear. "This will sting."

With just a pinch of the peach liquid, Magnus lightly brushed the cut of the back of his neck where the knife had cut. Will felt the liquid harden into a stiff sheet. In no less than a minute, Will was writhing in pain. He gripped at the table but found even that couldn't steady him and slid onto the floor.

"Will!" Magnus collapsed onto the floor beside him.

Will coughed and sputtered through the pain, "Will? When did I give you permission to be on-" he coughed again, "on first name basis?"

There was no answer but if Will hadn't become disillusion with pain, he would've sworn he saw a blush creep across Magnus' face.

"Just lay still, Will."

Will did as he was told and fought hard to stifle his cry when Magnus pulled the hardened peach-colored sheet off his skin. It stuck like glue and had no intention of letting go. Will arched off the floor to ease the pain. Finally, it popped off with a snap and Will fell back onto the floor. The pain was suddenly gone and Will panted from exhaustion. To his side, Magnus lay propped up again a cabinet, breathing deeply and looking relieved.

Will managed a smirk, "I didn't know you cared about me so much, warlock."

Magnus gazed at him for a while and a lazy smile crept across his face. "You've got a debt to me. I wouldn't want to lose such a large investment."

Magnus lay across a plush arm chair, bare-feet dangling over the edge, lost in his thoughts. That is, until Woolsey puffed a cloud of smoke from his pipe right into his face. The smoke sent him into a coughing fit.

"Mr. Scott!" Magnus coughed, "Must you _really_?"

Woolsey ignored him, "You know that boy you're so fond of?"

Magnus stared at him, pretending not to know who he was referring to.

Woolsey laughed, "You know, black hair. Blue eyes?" Woolsey batted his eyelashes dramatically, "oh, and his manners are truly horrid."

"Might you be referring to William Herondale?"

"I knew it! You do have eyes from him don't you?"

Magnus sighed, "He's the only one I know with that description. Thats all."

"Well, yes but," Woolsey paused and seemed to rethink what he had been about to say. Instead he started anew; "Do you think he would like to come to one of my parties?"

"No." Magnus knew exactly what kind of parties Woolsey was known for having. Will probably would have jumped at the chance for promiscuous behavior and drinking, but something inside Magnus wanted to keep him away from all that. When he had seen the boy in the tavern a few days back, he had been ready to murder each and every one of those demons to keep him safe and untainted by the whores. And that had been before the attack. Even recalling it now, seeing them gang up on Will, made his blood boil.

"Well," Woolsey continued. "Perhaps, I should go ask him."

Magnus shook his head, "He won't want to go."

"You never know. In fact, I'll head over this afternoon."

"No!" Magnus shouted a little louder then needed. Embarrassed, he stood up quickly and went for the door. "There's no need. I was meant to be at the Institute soon anyway for Tessa's lesson. I'll ask him."

Woolsey smiled, propping his feet up on the couch, and seemed to have no intention of leaving. "Alright, if you insist."

Magnus tied up his shoesl, pulled on his coat, and headed out the door.

Magnus reached the Institute just as the sun was starting to fade behind the buildings surrounding him. During the walk, he had thought a lot about whether or not he would actually extend Woolsey's invitation to Will. Finally, he laughed it off. Of course not. What on earth would a nephilim have to do at a Downworlder party anyway?

He knocked on the giant wooden door and rang the bell, still shaking his head from the notion of the invitation, as he stood waiting for an answer. Slowly the door peaked open and behind it was the small figure of the maid-girl. She smiled brightly and opened the door wide, giving a small curtsy as Magnus entered.

"Ms. Gray has been waiting, sir."

Magnus gave a small smile and saw the girl blush, "Thank you, Sophie."

Sophie lead him down the twists and turns of dark hallways that made the old church such a maze. Sometimes, he envied the Night Children, never having to deal with such ridiculousness as these places called Institute. The small girl pushed open a grand oak door and revealed a library that seemed to contain every book ever printed. At a neat little table, Tessa Gray sat reading a very earmarked copy of A Tale of Two Cities. When she saw Magnus she stood and grinned brightly.

"Magnus!" she walked over hurriedly, "I thought you'd never show."

"My apologies," Magnus gave a curt bow, "I had an unexpected visitor who seems content to move in." he rolled his eyes dramatically.

Tessa and Sophie giggled softly.

"Alright now." Magnus shrugged off his coat, which Sophie gladly collected and ran off to store somewhere. "Let's go to work."

After hours of training, Tessa collasped in an arm-chair, sweat rolling down her brow.

"You look exhausted." Jem came down from the second floor of stacks. He pulled a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and dabbed Tessa's head.

Magnus had heard that the two were engaged but hadn't seen real proof until now. It was obvious from the way Jem handled her so delicately that he was in love with her and the look that Tessa returned showed the same. Only, there was something in her eyes that told Magnus she was holding back. Magnus wondered fleetingly what that something might be until Will burst into the room, twice as sweaty and exhausted-looking then Tessa, only, he didn't act it. The blue-eyed boy walked briskly to Jem's side with fierce determination.

"Jem!" He called, "Where on earth did you run off to?"

Jem turned from Tessa, obviously surprised.

"I thought we were training? Then suddenly you up and disappear!" Will exhaled loudly and threw himself into the chair at Magnus' side, sending it to bump him slightly. Will didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sorry, Will." Jem sighed, "But I told you when we started that I was going to leave early to check on Tessa."

"You could said goodbye at least." Will muttered.. He turned towards Tessa with a look of jealously and contempt, but Magnus knew enough to see the sadness as well. And to know that it wasn't just Jem leaving he was upset about.

Sophie peaked her head in the library, "We've made some refreshments if you're in need. They're set out on the table in the dining hall. Together, they all headed to find the promised food, Magnus found that, even when Tessa or Jem addressed him, he found it hard to keep his eyes off of Will. As he watched the boy, he saw the way he looked at Jem and Tessa when they were together. He saw every cringe as Jem touched Tessa's shoulder or when Tessa laughed at his dry jokes. Seeing the want in Will's eyes, made Magnus want to push Jem out of the way and hand Tessa to him, to give Will anything he wanted. But most of all it made him want Will to look at him the same way. The way he had that night when he was drunk. Suddenly, his mind was made up. As Jem ushered Tessa into the brightly light dining hall, Magnus pulled Will back into the dark hallway.

"What do you think you're doing? I happen to be starving." Will shifted his weight to his right foot impatiently.

Magnus felt heat rise in his chest, wondering if he should just let things be, "You looked stressed." he started, and fumbled around in his shirt pocket, "I thought this might help you unwind a little." He smiled slightly, handing Will his own invitation to Woolsey's party. The werewolf was no doubt still lounging on his couch, so he could always get another. "This way, I'll be nearby so you won't get in as much trouble as last time." Will smirked, cockily.

"I was doing just fine on my own."

"You were poisoned and probably about to get eaten."

"That was my strategy. Caught them off-gaurd."

"From inside their stomachs?" Magnus laughed at his own joke.

Will smiled, and glanced down at the paper. After no less than a moments thought, Will smiled even wider. "I'll wear my evening best."

**There we go! Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Quite A Happening

**ALRIGHT! Let me take this moment to say I'm very very sorry about such a long delay. What with graduation, life has been ridiculously crazy lately. I had meant to get this out nearly three weeks ago and I really did have most of it written I promise! I also went through and rewrote a lot because there were some things that were originally included that I want to save for later chapters. That said, I apologize if it seems a bit short as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OTHER CREATIONS OF CLASSANDRA CLARE'S GENIUS.**

**Also, if you didn't read the description there is explicit boy-love, yaoi, homosexuality, and whatever else you want to call it. Of course, if that offends you, don't read. Common sense :)!**

A strong wind blew as Magnus stood on the top step leading to his townhouse. He gathered up his coat with one hand, pulling it tight to his body, and grabbed his top-hat with the other. Fighting the wind, he walked quickly down the stairs and off to the right. After only a ten minutes, he could already see Mr. Scott's house. It took no effort for Magnus to see past the glamour of the quiet, pale grey exterior to see that the residence was actually bright orange from which seeped roaring laughter and music. Bright light could be seen through all of the windows and the dangerously sweet smell of faerie foods wafted from the open door. Magnus shook his head and smiled as he reached the entrance, letting himself in. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes, a mandatory dress code for Woolsey's parties. Preoccupied with scanning the room for a certain someone, Magnus ran into a very tall man and a very short man, one fey and one werewolf, both reeked of alcohol. Magnus wrinkled his nose, and shoved his way through the crowd of warlocks, fey, and lycanthropes, feeling a bit at ease when he saw none of the Night Children had attended. Mr. Scott often tried to bridge the gap between the races, but the only time a vampire had shown up the result had been...bloody.

"Mr. Baaane!", a jolly voice called through the roaring crowd, "How kind of you to join us!" Woolsey Scott sauntered in, surrounded by female werewolves and one lone male. Magnus was sure Woolsey would make good use of all of them later tonight.

Magnus removed his hat and shook hands with his friend, "You know I have nothing better to do."

Woolsey smiled and looked Magnus over, then studied the empty air around him, and frowned. "No date?"

Magnus fiddled with the hat in his hands, "I suppose not."

Woolsey studied Magnus a moment more. Suddenly he smack a hand onto the warlock's shoulder, "There, there," he laughed, "I've got plenty to go around!" He scooted a few eager-looking were-girls towards Magnus. The girls grabbed at his jacket and threw it onto the back of the chair, then clung tightly to his arms. Magnus was sure they were already drunk beyond compression and had to fight to keep them all standing. They pulled him into the parlor and he felt as though he had hit a solid wall of heat and he began to sweat almost immediately. There were so many bodies squished into every corner of the room it was a wonder they hadn't suffocated by now and on top of that the fire was burning at full force. Magnus saw that everyone else was sweating too but they hardly seemed to care. There were men and girls kissing; men kissing men; girls kissing girls and even a few cases of a little of everything. Seeing such a sight only made Magnus sweat more. Woolsey's parties were known for this, Magnus knew, he had attended many of them, but he could never get used to the heat.

Before he knew it, Magnus was sitting in an arm chair with two girls on his lap, teasing at his slightly exposed collarbone and giggling over every word he said.

Hours passed in much the same way. The clock struck three a.m. and the party was just reaching its maximum potential for drunken humor and casual sex in the parlor. Magnus had grown bored some time ago and was beginning to doze off, much to the delight of the drunken girls who thought he looked "positively adorable" when sleepy. Suddenly, through the haze of clumbsy dancers and passionate couples, Magnus saw a familiar head of hair, easing gracefully between the bodies that packed the room tight. He perked up in a second and leaned forward, dragging the girls along with him, one slid right off the side of the chair.

"That's no way to treat a lady, Magnus Bane." Cooed a familiar voice. From out of the sea of people, Will walked effortlessly, as if he were walking about his own room. "Even I know that."

The girls giggled and some ran to greet him, others clung to Magnus. As Will flirted carelessly with the group, one girl leaned in close to Magnus' ear.

"Cute isn't he?" she whispered, "He's all dressed up, too. I wonder who he came here for."

Magnus felt his face grow hot but he couldn't resist sneaking another look at Will. He stood, basking in the drunken worshipers that practically lay at his feet. For a moment, Magnus felt something like pity for them but as he got a closer look, he envied them. Will hadn't been lying when he'd said he'd wear his best clothes. Will held a fine hat in his hands and sported a sharp gray brushed-cotton vest tucked neatly beneath a formal black tailcoat, accented with a royal blue silk puff tie. Magnus couldn't help but notice that the tie brought out his eyes in a way that made them seem almost unnaturally blue. Fortunately, he caught himself before his thoughts could travel any further and cursed himself for getting so caught up in this boy.

_He is nephilim after all._

After the girls had settled down, Magnus took his chance to try and behave like a civil gentlemen. Hopping from his seat, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, he offered Will a hand to shake. Will took it and smiled.

"Quite a happening here, hm?" his eyes darted around and he leaned in closely, causing Magnus to curse his pounding heart. "I like it." he whispered devilishly.

Quick to change the subject, Magnus offered to take Will's coat. Will raised his eyebrow and he made a rather snarky remark about Magnus wanting his clothes off already. The warlock mental punched himself as he lead Will to the parlor closet. Possibly not the best distraction he could have thought of.

They reached the closet just in time to run into Woolsey, who was practically dancing down the steps. He was giddy as a child with candy and pulled Magnus into the tightest hug he'd ever been given.

"Wool-sey" He struggled and the werewolf released him but the smile on his face was not dampened.

"OH I JUST LOVE A GOOD PARTY!" He shouted, "NOTHING LIKE A SMALL GROUP OF GOOD FRIENDS AND GOOD LIQUOR!"

Magnus saw Will smirk in the corner of his eye, "YOU CALL THIS A SMALL GROUP?" Will shouted back. "IT SEEMS MORE LIKE A CIRCUS TO ME!"

"THIS IS MILD, REALLY. MANY OF MY USUAL GUESTS COULDN'T MAKE IT."

Magnus, caught in the middle of a pointless scream-off, rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache.

"WELL, I'M SORRY THEY MISSED IT!" Will chuckled, "I'VE BEEN HERE ONLY A FEW MINUTES AND ITS BEEN QUITE ENJOYABLE!"

Magnus took this moment to slip off into the kitchen.

"Why are they screaming?" he muttered, "It's not even loud in here."

The kitchen was completely empty save for a man, most likely Woolsey's cook, who had been sprinting about with _hors d'oeuvres for hours,_ clutching a bottle of unlabeled liquor and drooling on the table. Magnus searched the cupboards and finally brewed himself a hot cup of tea with a flick of blue fire. The warmth of the cup alone calmed his nerves. That was until there was a horrid shriek from the parlor and the cup smashed to the ground. Magnus quickly ran to the door and peaked out to see what was the matter and it was clear to see. The front door had been smashed to bits, a piece of wood that had hung precariously dropped to ground narrowly missing a werewolf girl. She let out a scream as her friends pulled her back and gave her away as the owner of the shriek from before. Magnus realized with a bit of shock that a piece of wood had already pierced her arm. He could see a bit of the razor-sharp tip sticking out of the back of her arm, just above her elbow. Through the settling dust and debris, Magnus saw the shimmer of something metal and felt Will duck into the kitchen beside him.

Hot breath danced against his neck as Will stood, close and tense.

"One of Mortmain's clockwork monstrosities..." He whispered harshly. Magnus could feel him go for his stele in his pocket.

"_Will."_ He pleaded, grabbing at the shadowhunter's wrist, "Don't. There are too many people here to start a fight of your caliber."

Will huffed but dropped his hand and returned his attention to the monster making its way through the doorway. It was a rough copy obviously. There was no attempt to make it look human other than the general shape; two arms, two legs and a torso, all clunky and oversized with bit of wiring hanging all over. From its throat leaked the most horrible sound, like the scraping of stones. Girls screamed and men swore, everyone was finally snapping out of shock and scrambling away from the metal monster.

"I-I-I" the monster spoke, a voice skipping and omitted from its throat, booming throughout the room. "I carry a message from The Magister." The voice belonged to Mortmain, but it was scratchy like a poor record "All downworlders who wish to tear the Nephilim down from their high pedestal are welcome in my presence. Those of you who have been victimized by their oppression and wish to join my forces may follow this machine with the promise of serving the greater good." The beast turned, smashing whatever was left of the steps and stalked off into the night. To Magnus' relief none of the party goers followed, most likely only because of shock and the fact that there was a shadowhunter among them. He knew there were quite a few in the group who had been hearing of Mortmain's plans and many that actually supported him, if only in a small way. Magnus himself wasn't really up for engaging in a war that would cost thousands of lives.

Quick as a flash, Will gathered up his coat and was studying the remnants of the wall the machine had ripped through. Magnus kicked around what used to be the door-handle.

"MAGNUS!" Woolsey called from the other room. "WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Magnus, startled by the shouting, ran to the voice. "What-" He saw the girl with the wood pierced through her arm, writhing in pain. "Oh." He dropped to his knees by her side and began to work a web of fiery blue thread around her arm.

"Woolsey, I need you to pull the wood from her arm quickly."

"ALRIGHT!" Woolsey did as instructed and the girl shrieked. Gently, Magnus lowered the net he had woven onto her arm and she grew quiet.

"This will numb the pain until you heal, which shouldn't be long now."

The girl smiled up at him, wearily, and he patted her head.

"THANK YOU MAG-" Magnus silence his friend with a swift smack across the back of the head.

"nus..." He whispered. "Oh thank you. I haven't been able to hear right for the past hour or so."

Magnus rubbed his temples again and headed for the parlor, only to find it empty. His heart dropped.

"Will?" He called, nervously. "William?" Haphazardly sliding down the rubble that was the front porch Magnus walked into the street, calling again and again.

"_Will!_"

Will tossed his coat onto the curb as he ran. It was slowing him down and would've gotten ruined in the inevitable fight that ensued. Swiftly, he ducked behind a staircase as Mortmain's clockwork henchman spun around, looking for any potential followers accepting the invitation. Slowly, the machine continued on its path. It wasn't hard for Will to keep up with his shadowhunter training, but it did become boring after a while. It just kept circling the same area over and over, back and forth over the same bridges and up and down the same streets. It was as though the monster was looking for something or someone. After what felt like hours, but must have only been thirty minutes, Will grew tired of the chase and began to trudge back towards Woolsey Scott's home in search of his discarded coat and the hat he had left behind. Rounding a corner, he nearly ran into none other than Magnus Bane.

_Why does this man show up __everywhere?_, he thought.

Upon further inspection, he found that Magnus was carrying his coat, a bit damp and muddy, and a rather strange expression about his face that made him seem very vulnerable. Surprise, worry, a pinch of anger, but mostly relief. Will himself was shocked to think that the warlock may have been relieved for him and fleetingly wondered if they were getting too close. Suddenly the vulnerability was swallowed up by the usual cool and calm Magnus that Will had come to know.

"You dropped your coat." He said matter-of-factly

"I noticed." Will took the coat and shrugged it on, not realizing what a cold night, well... morning, that it was until he felt the warmth. "Thanks."

Magnus nodded and turned back, trudging through the muddy streets towards the townhouse with the smashed in door. Will trotted to catch up with him.

"You came all this way to bring me my coat?"

"No, I followed you in circles for thirty minutes to make sure you weren't killed. The coat is an added bonus."

"You followed me?"

Magnus nodded again, cheeked flushed and shivering.

Will stared, quizzically. "Cold?"

Magnus shining yellow cat-eyes met Will's in a way that said "Of course, you idiot". Although he had too much tact to say such. Will noticed Magnus himself was lacking a coat and wondered if he had been so concerned for him that he ran out without one? Will shook his head to rid himself of such a ridiculous idea. Magnus was a warlock. Why would he be so concerned over a nephilim?

Magnus watched as Will Herondale walked gracefully as always towards the Institute.

"Just stopped by to grab his precious hat." Woolsey sighed groggily, "Not even so much as an offer to help with the clean up." he shrugged, as if holes were blown in his walls at least twice a week. "Eh, I suppose thats always how they end, parties."

Magnus stuck around to offer his assistance to the rebuilding and to keep an eye on the injured.

"Are you sure you want to head home at this hour? The troublemakers are still about and you looked exhausted."

"I'll be alright Mr. Scott."

"You're sure? I have a spare bedroom if you need it."

Magnus mustered up a weary smile, "Thank you, but I can handle myself."

Just as dawn arose, Will, hat in hand, snuck soundlessly into his room and rid himself of his dirty coat and changed into more casual wear before sneaking across the hall to Jem's room.

Jem was still asleep, and sleeping peacefully at that, which was a good sight to see. Dreary from the night's events,Will crept under the covers and fell asleep to the sound of his friend's breathing.

"Will. William wake up!" Jem whispered

Will rolled to his side and pulled the blankets above his head, groaning miserably.

"Will, you must wake up. Theres been an attack. One of Mortmain's machines."

Will shot up like a bolt. Could it have been the monster he had been following?

"Who was it?"

"Magnus Bane."


	4. Chapter 4: Memories of Memories

**You know what? I'm not even going to make excuses. I'm lazy and had writer's block for a few months. Sorry :( And to those of you who bless me with your forgiveness and actually read this, Thank you! I promise it'll never take me this long ever again! (I think) I do have a solid plan for the rest of this now, so don't worry! (unless I get writers block again)**

**(Theres a lot of ifs in this promise)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OTHER CREATIONS OF CLASSANDRA CLARE'S GENIUS.**

**Also, if you didn't read the description there is explicit boy-love, yaoi, homosexuality, and whatever else you want to call it. Of course, if that offends you, don't read. Common sense :)!**

Magnus lay still, tucked in tightly beneath the white sheets of the infirmary bed. Will was surprised at how peaceful he looked. The warlock always had a sort of troubled expression hidden underneath an apathetic mask. But now, with his head laying on a white pillow under white sheets in the white room, his color seemed paled. The whiteness seemed to dull everything about him, is black hair fell limply, his eyes were closed. His bright, yellow cat-eyes made him wild, without them he looked utterly... _tame._ It was disturbing. Will wanted to go and shake him, make those bright eyes pop open. There were so bright.

"_so... so... bright! Like a kitten! Here, kitty, kitty!" _said a voice in Will's head. Where had he heard that before? He shook his head and went to Magnus' bedside, frowning.

"Magnus, you idiot. How could you let this happen to you?" he touched the warlock's forehead gently and pulled his hand back with shock. He was _warm._

"He is not dead, Will." Charlotte's voice echoed through the empty room.

"But I thought-"

"He's very hurt and resting, but not dead."

Will breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, has anyone worked on him yet? Someone to heal him?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Calm yourself, Will. A Silent Brother is on his way."

"You mean they aren't here yet?"

"Will, it takes time to get word to people and he was only found about an hour ago. We've done the best we could at stopping the bleeding and keep him stable."

"Bleeding? How much? What happened exactly?"

Charlotte plopped, quite unladylike, into a chair next to the bed but Will remained standing. He felt an energy rushing through him that he couldn't name. "No one was around to see that attack, but he was found with a shard of metal in him and more scattered around. Henry says they are of the same material Mortmain uses to create those..._things_ of his."

Will swallowed hard, "Its still out there then?"

"Yes."

"Damn." Will couldn't look at Magnus, as if they were at his wake, any longer, "Its my responsibility then."

"What?" Charlotte looked at him with concern, "Will I know you and Magnus were -are- friends but that doesn't mean-"

"I saw that monster. I chased it too. But I got bored of it just going in circles, gave up too easily."

"William, why didn't you come to me?"

"It was early morning, I was tired and you were asleep."

"Still, when it has to do with Mortmain it is top priority. It was your responsibility to inform me of-"

"Charlotte," Jem said, Tessa on his arm. "I'm sure Will would have told you today. He just didn't see the thing as a threat."

"Well, it was. Just look what happened." she gestured to Magnus and Tessa covered her mouth.

Releasing her fiancé's arm, she ran to the bedside and took Magnus' hand.

_Of course,_ Will thought, _he must be as close to kin as she has now. _He felt his heart break for her, just a little, and turned away. His guilt forced his eyes to the floor.

A bell rung throughout the Institute and everyone perked up.

"It must be Brother Enoch." Charlotte rushed out of the room, followed politely by Jem, leaving Tessa and Will alone.

After a long silence, Tessa spoke, still looking down at Magnus. "I didn't realize you were all that close to him."

"I'm not. We just happened to be at the same party." Will felt this should be true but knew it was a lie. There was something closer tying him to the unconscious man beside him, but he couldn't place what.

"Funny. He didn't invite anyone else to that party."

Will, a bit surprisingly, hadn't noticed that before.

"This way, Brother." Jem ushered Brother Enoch through the door, followed by Charlotte, before entering the room himself and coming to stand by Tessa's side, gently pulling her out the Brother's way. Brother Enoch faced Jem silently for some time and Jem nodded. Will concluded that he has said something along the lines of "get her out of here" directly to Jem. His parabatai placed his hand at the small of Tessa's back, an action that made Will wildly jealous for the flash of a second, and lead her from the room.

As soon as they were gone, the Brother pulled back the sheets that covered Magnus. Will was surprised to see that he was naked but then noticed why. A deep red gash, still oozing trickles of blood stretch from his thigh, just above his right knee, all the way to his left shoulder. In the wound, Will could still see tiny shards of metal. The skin around the wound showed signs of Charlotte's attempts to stop the bleeding and to mop up the blood when she was finished, although smears of dry blood could be seen clearly. Will had seen many battle wounds, some that had even killed, but none had ever been this gory. Magnus' smooth tan skin seemed like a ruined painting and it hurt Will to look at it.

_This is serious. Luckily, he is a warlock and he'll be able to heal more quickly after I remove these shards of metal._

Will breathed a sigh of relief and felt Charlotte do the same right along side him. They offered as much assistance as they could as the hooded man pried the metal from Magnus' body. It took hours, and the warlock seemed to loose more blood than humanly possible. Will often brushed against Magnus' chest or hands and withdrew quickly each time, disturbed by the ice cold feel of his skin.

Finally, nearly ten hours later, Brother Enoch stepped back, his body language lead Will to believe he was quite satisfied with his work.

_He won't wake for a few hours. I suggest you go and get some sustenance, you both did very well. _

Charlotte nodded and pulled Will along.

It was a least five hours later when Sophie ran in, face flushed and calling for Charlotte. Will, still picking at a biscuit, was the first to run out the door and towards the infirmary. He had no idea what propelled this strong connection to this warlock, only the tickle of faint drunken memories. Perhaps he and Magnus had shared some intimate conversation but he couldn't be sure. Of course, they always spoke a lot more intimately than most people Will had ever come to know. He knew of Will's past, and of his longing for Tessa. That damn warlock had even seen him near-tears and faint from exhaustion. In fact, Magnus Bane, Will supposed, was almost his very own living version of a dairy some self-piting, weeping girl may hide beneath her bed.

Will burst into the room to see a sleepy, but healthier looking Magnus sitting at the foot of his bed, wrapped up in a blankets from the waist down. His tan skin had regained its glow and his cat-eye shone and he stared right back at Will.

"Mr. Herondale." Magnus grinned. Will hadn't realized his heart had stopped until it started hammering in his chest again.

Perhaps this urge to want to keep Magnus alive and well is the same feeling that makes girls go to such depths to hide their precious diaries and shriek when their younger brothers read them aloud. Protecting whats yours.

Magnus stood, a little too quickly, and his make-shift skirt slid from his waist to where he luckily caught it low on his hips.

Magnus, a little giddy from the sedatives, laughed, throwing his head back far too dramatically.

"Wouldn't you know it, the same thing happened when that poor girl, Sophie, came in. Unfortunately, I wasn't quite quick enough then. Poor girl's face turned fifty shades of red!"

Will forced himself to smile as Magnus sauntered closer to him, laughing hysterically. Magnus' "clothing" still hung low and as he came closer, Will couldn't help but look him over more carefully.

Suddenly, as Magnus closed in on him, pushing him against the wall, Will was hit in the head with a boulder. Well, figuratively. But he was hit with a million images, like a story in stop motion film. The weight of which, if Will had a scale in his head, probably would have rivaled that of a boulder or two. He saw the roaring fire in Magnus' study. He saw the stairs, swaying back and forth in what he recognized as a drunken stupor. A bed, a soft pillow, sheets. Magnus' face and suddenly... lips. Magnus had kissed him? No. He had kissed Magnus. Why is the world had he kissed Magnus? But before Will could catch his breath, the wind was knocked out of him by another round of images. Clothes, no clothes, bodies, Magnus' body. Magnus' eyes and lips and... and parts he didn't need to see. Or see again, rather.

Magnus wasn't his diary. Magnus Bane was his _lover._

"Mr. Herondale?_" _Magnus called. Will's eyes snapped back to the picture before him. This strange and confusingly-exciting picture.

"_Magnus..._" Will spoke breathlessly.

Bright cat-eyes, just inches away, blinked innocently. "_Will?_" Magnus grinned in a giddy mockery. He leaned in closer and Will could feel himself leaning in as well. The door burst open, slamming into the wall beside them, and the two broke apart. Magnus seemed to regain some sort of decency, pulling his blanket back up around his waist. Will managed to stand up straight, but anything beyond that would be impossible to pull off.

Brother Enoch seemed to float into the room, followed by a hustling Charlotte and Jem, a slightly wary-looking Tessa and a still-blushing Sophie.They all looked around a bit before noticing that Will and Magnus stood in the corner to the right of them. No one seemed to find this out of the ordinary. Will felt as thought they were all idiots for not seeing the huge red X on his forehead, showing his guilt of dirty deeds.

They were all in the same room, weren't they? All throughout Magnus' check-up and even as Magnus went into the other room to change into real clothes. No one, not even Jem seemed to notice this difference within his own parabatai. Brother Enoch didn't even seem to be able to read Will's thoughts, even thought Will felt as though he was screaming them out loud.

"_I've kissed a man." _screamed his inner voice. _"I've been with a man. Not only a man but a warlock. A downworlder. I've slept with Magnus Bane!"_

Magnus awoke with a pounding headache and found a note from Charlotte, laid upon his clothes that were folded neatly on the bedside table.

"Mr. Magnus Bane,

I'm pleased to say that you are making a most favorable recovery. The Silent Brother says that when you wake up and are able to read this, then your back to yourself and the effects of the strong medicine have worn off. However, there may have be a few side-effects including dizziness, headache, fatigue, and memory loss. A bit like drinking I'm afraid. Furthermore, when you feel ready to get on your feet, you may make your way to the dining room where our cook will happily fix you something. When you feel up to it, I'd like to ask you some questions as well.

-Charlotte"

Magnus set the note on his pillow and got dressed, fighting through the pounding headache. Clothes messy but generally in place, he made his way out of the infirmary and down the hall to the dining room. It was nearly two in the morning, but perhaps he could find some sort of sustenance in the cupboards. He was shocked to find an angry Tessa quietly yelling at an uninterested looking Will. Tessa was red in the face yet Will seemed to be falling asleep. However, both of them snapped to attention when Magnus loudly cleared his throat.

"Magnus!" Tessa smiled and gracefully ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Magnus smiled returning her hug, Tessa was like a niece to him. Not close enough to be a daughter or a sister. The distant relativity of "niece" seemed to fit. As she pulled away, Magnus saw her eyes twinkling with tears and felt his heart warm. It had been so long since anyone had cared so strongly if he'd lived or died.

"I'm so glad to see you're ok." Tessa lead him to the table, seating him next to Will. "Let me get you a some sweet bread with butter. It's the best for when you're not feeling the best." and with that she scurried off into the kitchen.

As soon as the door closed, Magnus was hoisted out of his chair and pushed back out into the hall. Will's eye burned into him.

"Mr. Heron-"

"I told you to call me Will. Remember?"

Magnus breath caught, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that shit." Will growled. "You remember. You weren't drunk, I was." He turned back towards the door, fists tight, then suddenly spun back to face Magnus again. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't think you remembered, Will." Magnus' heart plummeted. Even if Will had no memory of what they had done, Magnus could at least pretend that perhaps Will had some secret love for him. But here, confronted with Will, so angry he looked as if he would kill Magnus on the spot, all those fantasies disappeared in an instant.

"I didn't! Until you nearly kissed me in the infirmary!" Will's eyes were blazing, so hot Magnus feared he would catch on fire if he looked into them.

"I don't remember that-"

"Of course not, you were on that medicine that made you strange and giddy." Will seemed to be calming a bit more. "What's worse... I believe I almost-"

At that moment, Tessa cracked the door open.

"Will, what are you doing?! I was just getting Magnus-"

What happened was a blur. Arms wrapped around him. Lips. Tessa screamed and fainted.

Will.

Will had kiss him.

And what was more... he was still kissing him.

"_Magnus Bane! Do something!"_ a voice screamed inside his head.

So he kissed back. What else is there to do when an extremely attractive nephilim boy is right in front of you?


	5. Chapter 5: Distance

**I'm going to give you a refresher. Remember when I said this:**

"You know what? I'm not even going to make excuses. I'm lazy and had writer's block for a few months. Sorry :( And to those of you who bless me with your forgiveness and actually read this, Thank you! I promise it'll never take me this long ever again! (I think) I do have a solid plan for the rest of this now, so don't worry! (unless I get writers block again)

(Theres a lot of ifs in this promise)"

**That was BULL! HA! A plan? Me?! Noooo... Get past writer's block and start updating regularly? Noooo... I'm sorry guys. I really really am BUT! THIS TIME! I REALLY DO HAVE A PLAN (maybe..) AND PLAN TO UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY (or sunday if things get busy)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OTHER CREATIONS OF CLASSANDRA CLARE'S GENIUS.**

**Also, if you didn't read the description there is explicit boy-love, yaoi, homosexuality, and whatever else you want to call it. Of course, if that offends you, don't read. Common sense :)!**

* * *

Magnus' head spun. He was vaguely aware of the thud Tessa made when she hit the floor and of a distant shout and running feet. Then before he knew it, he was on the ground with Sophie carefully pulling him up by the arm, asking what had happened. He could only shake his head. He looked over to Jem, holding Tessa up with one arm and fanning her with the other. Looking around, he couldn't find Will. But it seemed like not even a second ago he had been pressed against William's lips, where could he have gone so fast?

Magnus snapped back into reality when Tessa seemed to come to. "What happened Tess?" Jem asked, tenderness and concern saturated his voice.

"They- they were... kissing." Tessa whispered.

Jem blinked in surprise, "Is that all?" a bit of a chuckle slipped out although he surely hadn't meant it to. "Who? Sophie and Magnus?" To his left, Magnus saw an uncomfortable look creep across Sophie's face. They got along well, but they were on the same page as far as there being absolutely no sexual tension between the two.

"No." Tessa croaked, "Magnus and...and Will."

"What?" Jem shook his head, "Tessa its late you must have been seeing things."

Tessa sat up, offended. "I was not!" She pointed an accusing finger at Magnus. "He... They're _homosexuals_"

Magnus, inwardly disgusted by how intolerant the human race could be, cringed at the venom in her voice.

Tessa stood and brushed herself off. Then, setting a stern look on her face, one Magnus had only seen used towards William when he happened to say something particularly vile towards her, she marched up to him. The stood nearly nose to nose and, although Tessa was much smaller than himself, Magnus felt tiny next to her.

"Get out." She spat in his face

"Tessa-" Jem started

"OUT!" she yelled again

Magnus backed off, somehow managing a shaking bow of his head, and ducked away from the three and down the hallway towards the infirmary to grab his belongings.

* * *

Will stood, pressed against the wall and eyes peering through the crack of the half-closed door of the dining hall. He watched in a hidden safety as Magnus was scolded and thrown out of the Institution, escorted by Sophie. He swallowed hard at the mess that his stupidity had made this time. He, in the confusion had let his need to distance himself from Tessa and his strange desire to hold Magnus again roll into one. What's more he was a coward for hiding this whole time.

Taking a deep breath, Will walked out of the dining hall, an apple in hand. "What was all that commotion?" He said with just the right amount of fake innocence on his voice.

Tessa spun on him. "You know exactly what, Mr. Herondale! And I'm sure Charlotte won't tolerate such henous acts in her home!"

"Honestly, Tessa that's a bit extreme." Jem's soft voice crept carefully in on their conversation. "I mean you've already kicked a wounded man to the streets."

"Well you can't expect to keep such mongrels in the house! It isn't proper!"

"I don't even know what it is I've done wrong and now I've been labeled a mongrel?" Will bit indifferently into his apple.

"Are you seeing Magnus Bane?" Tessa stared him down and it took all he could to look her in the eye. Her eyes held so much hate and disgust in them that Will heart felt as though they had been struck by lightning. He wanted anything to make her look at him with just the usual amount of cool distaste he had come to know and love.

"No of course not." He began and he could see Tessa's eyes being to soften. But then a spark lit in his mind. "I mean, he's not even in the room right now." He gestured around. Tessa's eyes softened more. She thought he really had no idea what he was talking about. He could get out of this alive. But… "However, later tonight may be a different story."

Tessa's eyes harded once more. "What?!"

Will nodded, "I mean after the passionate kiss we just shared, I'm sure neither of us will be able to keep our distance long enough to make it through the night." He through in a slight smirk for good measure.

Tessa shuddered at the thought, "What a vile, disgusting thing to say! And whats more, stealing away with _man_!"

"And a warlock at that." Will sighed, "Oh, Tessa are you only making such a fuss because I'd rather lay with a vulgar downworlder male than an even more disgusting and twice as vulgar downworlder female like yourself?"

That was the fatal blow. The last straw. She was safe. Finally, he had pushed her so far there was no way in Hell she would ever fall in love with him. Will could visibly see Tessa shaking. He snuck a quick glance at Jem as well who it seemed couldn't even look at him. Instead the boy put a tender hand on Tessa shoulders.

"Why don't you go to your room, Tess. Just go calm down and get some sleep."

Tessa looked a while into Jem's eyes, obviously wanting to be sure Will wouldn't get off with a mere scolding, and then marched off in a huff.

As she disappeared around the corner, Jem turned to Will. "Are you serious Will?" He approached him slowly. "Or is this just another way to make her angry."

"A little of both I suppose."

"William." Jem came very close now. "You are an idiot." Jem moved fast and Will nearly went to block himself. But instead, Jem pulled him into a brotherly embrace.

"James?" Will whispered.

"We are brothers, Will." Jem said pulling away. "And the strongest kind because we were born and stuck with each other, we chose each other. I love you no matter what, even with all the strange ways you like to act out."

Will felt a weight fall from his shoulders that he hadn't even realized was there.

The loving look in Jem's eyes, dimmed, "But… Tessa…"

"I know."

"Maybe it's best to distance yourself from her for now." Will nodded "Do you have anywhere else you could stay?"

* * *

Magnus, realizing as he walking into his home that it was somewhere around 4 o'clock in the morning, had stripped down to his night clothes. Just as he was about to lay down, the bell rang. Sighing, he shuffled down stairs and over to the door, flinging it open.

"What the hell are you doing opening your door at this hour?" A tired but still cocky Will stood on his doorstep. "You've already been near death within the past 24 hours." He mused as he let himself in, hanging his coat and hat. "What if I had been some crazed salesman willing resort to violence sell my wares?"

"You're just rambling, William."

"I know." Will threw his bag into the study, unusually dark without a fire going, and headed up the stairs.

Magnus' sleepy brain then clicked on, " Wha- wait, Will!" He trotted up the stairs after him. "How long do you plan on staying?"

Will opened the first door he saw, a bathroom, then closed it again. "Don't know." He opened the next. Broom closet.

"And for that matter, when exactly did I give you permission to stay?"

Will opened another door. Linen closet. "You didn't."

"Well." Magnus stopped in his tracks. Unsure of what to do next. Will continued on, opening nearly every door in the hall. With every door Will seemed to get more and more agitated. Finally, so frustrated he flung a door open so hard it nearly ripped off one of its hinges and the door knob punched a hole in the wall behind it.

"William!" Magnus ran to him, both furious and worried. Grabbing his arm, he stopped Will from damaging anything else. "What are you looking for!?"

Will stared at him like he was the dumbest person on Earth. "A bed. I'm exhausted."

**Author's Note: I know it was short but it's something right? And big stuff happened so… it counts. I thought I should give you guys something since I've gotten so many new reviews and favorites lately (THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THOSE!) I'll probably be posting more frequently but possibly with shorter chapters until I get back into the storyline. **

**I hope you like this update because you waited long enough for it! Please leave any reviews by the door on your way out and have a nice day **


	6. Chapter 6: What's the term?

I know, I know I suck at life guys…

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OTHER CREATIONS OF CLASSANDRA CLARE'S GENIUS.**

**Also, if you didn't read the description there is explicit boy-love, yaoi, homosexuality, and whatever else you want to call it. Of course, if that offends you, don't read. Common sense :)!**

* * *

Will awoke to the smell of eggs. He loved eggs. But these particular eggs smelled extremely delicious. That could have been the fact that it was nearly 1 pm and he had barely eaten since he had found out Magnus was injured. Sitting up, he stretched and looked around the sunny guest room. Everything in it was white and crisp. The sun bouncing off the perfectly cleaned sheet nearly blinded him. Rubbing his eyes he trudged out of the room and down the stairs, his nose leading him to the kitchen and then right to the stove where a messy haired Magnus hoisted up a pan and flipped an egg into the air, landing perfectly with a sizzle. Without saying a word, Magnus pointed to an empty chair at the table. Will sat. The spot had already been dressed with an empty plate, napkin, silverware and tall glass of orange juice. Will stared at the juice longingly but chose to wait politely – quite uncharacteristic of him. Magnus was suddenly at his side, silent, and slipped a perfectly cooked egg onto his plate as well as a side of bacon and buttered toast. The only noise in the room was that of Magnus' chair sliding back as he sat with only a cup of hot coffee at his place at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Will whispered, trying his best to tiptoe around this strange, silent side of Magnus he had never seen before.

Magnus allowed his eyes to connect with Will's only briefly before closing them. He sighed and took a quick sip of his coffee. "It is 1 in the afternoon, William. Like most people, I've already been up, showered and had two meals by now."

Will swallowed nervously at Magnus' cold tone, "Right." He whispered, "Of course." He gazed longingly at his plate and his stomach growled. But as hunger as he was he suddenly wasn't in the mood to eat, knowing something was bothering the warlock at this side. "Magnus, I-"

"Save it." Magnus snapped, then he seemed to catch himself and settled his voice, "Save the talk for later. Just eat now." He took another sip of his coffee but this time allowed the steam to float across his face, seeming to enjoy the calming heat rising from the cup.

Will hesitantly lifted his fork and began eating. The food was a little too hot but it was delicious. He was completely done within 10 minutes and began to stack his dishes to take to the sink. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus sent the plates flying into the soapy water where they proceeded to wash, dry, and replace themselves on their rightful spots in the cupboards.

"If you could do that why did you bother cooking the food yourself?" Will inquired, partly to lighten the mood, partly out of pure curiosity.

"Food cooked with magic has the worst aftertaste." Magnus stated simply as he stood and carried his cup to the study, motioning for Will to follow.

Magnus sat by the fire in the dark room, putting his bare feet up onto an ottoman and holding his cup on his lap. Will awkwardly found himself a place on the other side of the couch, glad for the fire as he was still dressed in his night clothes and was a bit chilly in the kitchen.

"William." Magnus sighed, "You realize you are an idiot."

Will was taken aback by the warlock's bluntness and began to sputter, "Me? You're the one who started all of this!"

Magnus narrowed his eyes at the fire but didn't look at Will, "Oh yes, how could I have forgotten. I was the one who came, reeking of some sleezy pub, to your doorstep. I was the one who pushed my way inside and seduced you. And I was the one who kissed you in front of Tessa."

Will sat silent.

"That's what I thought." Magnus muttered.

"You could've said no." Will said, nearly a realization more than an accusation. Magnus could have just turned him away when he was drunk, or at least turned down his advances. Unless… "You have feelings for me." Will slipped. He hadn't meant to say that outloud.

Magnus snapped his head to him, his bright cat-like eyes bore into Will's in shock. Incredibly enough, his cheeks seemed to warm to a light pink, just enough for Will to notice. However, Magnus' expression of shock and embarrassment was quickly replaced with his usual calm and collected one with a quick shake of his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Mr. Herondale."

"I told you to call me Will." Will tried to keep his voice as soft as possible.

Magnus eyes flicked around, searching Will's face for any sign that he was joking. Finding nothing, he sighed in relief, "Will-" he began, but seemed to be unable to form the rest of the sentence.

"So, what do we do now?" Will offered to break the awkward silence.

"Well, it seems we're roommates for the time being." Magnus took a final sip of his coffee and set it off to the side on a coaster. He took his feet down from their resting place and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and clasping his hands together between his knees. As he gazed in thought at the fire, Will couldn't help as his breath caught at the way the light reflected in his yellow eyes and bounced so perfectly off his features. Shaking his head, he fought to gain control of his thoughts before they lead any further. Their sleeping together would be a one-time thing only. No repeat performances, he promised himself.

* * *

Magnus sighed, this boy may be beautiful, but he could really be an idiot sometimes. He shook his head as he watched as Will argued senselessly with a shop owner over the prices of his fruit, right in the middle of the marketplace. Will had been living with him for nearly a week now and both of them had had quite about enough of each other being cooped up in the house. Magnus was back to himself after his attack and they were low on food so they decided a trip to the market might be fun. Not so. Will had already managed to pick two fights with random men who happened to bump him in the street and Magnus had had to drag him away, embarrassed as people stared. Even if they were just Mundanes to Will, Magnus did live nearby and had a reputation to uphold.

"Most of them are rotten!" Will shouted and people were beginning to stare. Magnus decided enough was enough.

"William," he whispered harshly, "Just drop it would you?"

"No, I'm not going to-"

"Here sir," Magnus dropped a more than fair amount of money into the shop owners hand. "We'll take a bag of apples. I'm sorry about him." The shop owner smiled and handed Magnus the apples.

"At least one of you have your head on straight." He said and Will's fuse was relit.

"What did you-"

"Come on, Will." Magnus sighed, grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him back home. Once inside, they took care of what little they managed to buy that day. Magnus went to his room to change out of his clothes that had a bit of a man's blood from one of Will's fights. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it towards the bed. When it didn't hit the bed however he turned around. There sat Will, the bloody shirt draped over his head.

Magnus couldn't help but laugh as he pulled the shirt off the boy. "What are you doing in here, I'm changing."

"I figured I've seen it all anyway so who cares?" Will pouted, "Its not like I haven't seen a penis before either."

Magnus smiled, "I haven't gotten that far yet. A bit too hopeful I'm afraid. Will."

Will offered only a small smile, "Am I living here forever, Magnus?"

Magnus turned back to the boy, whose expression resembled a small child, lost in the frantic streets of a city. "No, I hope not." Will looked up at him quickly, "I mean," Magnus rephrased, "I enjoy your company but we have our own lives to get back to."

Will sighed, "That's just it. I don't think I have a life to go back to anymore."

"Will-"

"No I mean it. No one has tried contacting me this entire week." His eyes fell to the floor, "Not even Jem."

"Things are just rocky right now." Magnus swallowed nervously, not entirely sure how to console the sad teen. "I'm sure once they sort their feelings out they'll come to save you from my evil clutches. They know you. They'll probably think it was some sort of fluke. Or that I tricked you into doing it. I'll probably be ostracized but you'll be safe."

"That's just it, Magnus. I don't know if it was a fluke." Will's voice was unusually quiet and confusion scruntched his face.

Oh god, Magnus thought, no wonder he was acting out so much today. Will must have been thinking this over all week. Why hadn't he realized this? Not only was thing boy concerned over losing the closest thing he had to family but now he was faced with questioning his sexuality as well. The poor boy…

Magnus sat next to him on the bed and sighed. "Will, don't worry about it too much." He said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder that he hoped would comfort him and not make things more awkward. "I've seen you with plenty of girls as you're right at home with them, flirting away. I don't believe you're…"

"Gay?" Will offered, "I don't think I am either."

Magnus sat confused, "Then why are you thinking it wasn't a fluke?"

"I like girls, Magnus." Will stated outright, "But… I think I like men too." Will turned to face the warlock and searched his face for any sort of understanding. Magnus allowed himself a supportive smile. "You're like that too, aren't you?"

"Yes, after you've been around as long as I have, sticking to one gender gets boring."

"Well… I just don't think anyone else would understand. I mean, its not homosexual and its not heterosexual. Its something else entirely. In the middle almost."

Magnus laughed at Will's puzzled expression, "I battled with the term for a while as well. Woolsey and I actually discussed it some years ago. We decided on the term Bisexual, as the individual can love someone of both genders."

Will sat back, leaning on his outstretched arms behind him. "Yeah, that seems to fit."

"So you think you're bisexual?"

Will sat quietly as he thought. Suddenly he sprung up, looking Magnus square in the eye, nearly nose to nose. "Only one way to find out." Before Magnus could respond, Will pressed his lips against the older man's.

Before he knew it, the child Magnus had been trying to console in a time of self-crisis reverted back to the sex-hungry man he was, pushing him down onto the bed and crawling on top of him. Magnus couldn't stop himself from responding to Will's kiss, returning it tenfold. If he were honest with himself, Magnus would have to admit that since the moment Will had arrived, bags in hand, at his door, he had wanted this. His body was now being honest enough for him, however, as he felt his pants tighten on his lower region. Will must have noticed too has he smirked against the man's lips. Finally the need for air became too great and Will pulled himself off the warlock.

"Will…" Magnus' voice was raspy and his breath was taken away as he took in the sight before him.

Above him, straddling his hips, hovered a beautiful, young, slightly sweaty nephilim boy who even happened to have a little problem of his own. Slowly, the boy began barely rubbing his "problem" against Magnus, earning a soft moan from both of them.

"Will." Magnus said again, this time a bit louder.

Will didn't respond but instead, lowered himself and captured a bit of skin on Magnus' neck, licking and biting until he left a red patch that would soon become a pretty bruise. Magnus had to bit his lip as Will began working his way across his collarbone and down Magnus' shirtless torso, leaving smaller bruises in his path. As Will reached a particularly sensitive spot about two inches below his belly button, Magnus moaned and grabbed his hair. Suddenly, he regained his thoughts and realized what was happened and pulled the boy back to eye level.

"Will, we can't." he panted

Will frowned, "Why the hell not? You're enjoying it aren't you?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Of course I am, who wouldn't be?" Will smirked with pride, "But I just couldn't do this with you being so confused. You're bound to regret this sooner or later and this time you wouldn't be able to blame it on the alcohol."

Will groaned, knowing Magnus was right, "But-"

"No but's." Magnus forced himself to sit up, pushing the boy off of him. "Now go… take care of yourself and wash up. Then meet me downstairs."

Will stood and walked out of the room with a huff. As soon as he left, Magnus was able to tend to himself as well, ending with one of the most powerful releases he'd had in months. He couldn't even control himself as he moaned Will's name.

Quickly cleaning himself off and finishing changing, as he had intended in the first place, he headed downstairs.

* * *

Will entered the kitchen quietly to see a freshly baked pie on the table with a small triangle missing from it. Beside it was a freshly dressed, Magnus already enjoying his slice. Will cut himself a slice and sat down with a plunk, stabbing his pie viciously.

"Mad that I turned you down, Will?" Magnus smiled around his fork as he took another bite.

"No." Will snapped.

Magnus smiled even wider, "Poor baby. This doesn't happen often with your looks does it?"

Will glared at the man and turned his attention back to the pie, sticking a piece into his mouth. "My god this is delicious."

"Really?" Magnus smirked

Will paused before eating another bite, "What did you-"

"Nothing, I promise" Magnus smiled innocently.

Suspiciously, Will sniffed the pie but decided to take another bite anyway.

"Still good?" Magnus asked as he placed the leftover pie on the counter.

"Mhmm." Will mumbled.

"So I guess those apple weren't rotten afterall."

Will froze as Magnus laughed, holding his sides. It really shouldn't have been that funny, but Will supposed they both needed a good laugh. Besides, Magnus, when it was truly from his gut, had a beautifully infectious laugh and he couldn't help but join in. So there they were, sitting in the kitchen, eating pie for dinner and laughing over apples. What was happening to him?

* * *

**Ok guys! I hoped you liked this, I really sincerely promise you that I'll try updating **** Pleeeeease review! It was actually a review that really provoked me to update! They give me super-strength! (P.S. Magnus coined the term "bisexual")**


	7. Chapter 7: Let's Play 20 Questions

**Hey everyone! Not much to say other that I hope you like this and now college and job-training have started back up so that adds even more distractions from updating! I'm sorry guys..**

**^_^ On a happy note however! This story has recently surpassed 2,000 views :) Thanks so much to everyone! So much love to you guys! ^_^  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OTHER CREATIONS OF CLASSANDRA CLARE'S GENIUS.**

**Also, if you didn't read the description there is explicit boy-love, yaoi, homosexuality, and whatever else you want to call it. Of course, if that offends you, don't read. Common sense :)!**

* * *

"Favorite color."

"Rainbow."

"That's not a color." Will pouted as picked at the fibers in the carpet

Magnus sighed, "Well, I don't have a favorite. I look damn good in all colors."

Will eyed him suspiciously, "Fine, your turn."

Magnus smiled contently as a comfortable silence set in as he pondered his next question

"Favorite animal?"

"Anything but a cat."

Magnus frowned at this and rolled from his back over onto his stomach, his face now inches from Will's. "Really? Why on Earth don't you like cats?"

"Have you met that damn thing in the Institute?"

Magnus smiled, "I thought he was charming! Full of character."

"Character of an angry old man with a grudge against me." Will grumbled.

Magnus chuckled. The two had been lying on the floor for at least three hours playing this ridiculous game. It had started with Will asking Magnus why he changed the furniture around so much. Recently converted from its dark library-like feel and warm colors to a more open and light environment with a soft cream colored couch that matched the walls, aqua blue carpet and drapes, and lightly stained woodwork. When Magnus couldn't provide a significant answer, other than "I just felt like it." Will attacked him with an onslaught of random questions. Now, they were being to boil down to the most simple inquiries and knew much more about each other than they had ever intended.

"Your turn, Will" Magnus said as he rolled onto his back again, a bit closer to the fire, with his head resting on his right arm as his left lay across his stomach.

This time a more unsettling silence surrounded them and Magnus could see Will staring at him from the corner of his eye but refused to make eye contact.

"Do you think they'll ever ask me to come back?" Will whispered, almost inaudibly.

Magnus frowned, unsure of what to say.

"Not that I really care, I guess. Their loss." Will tried on a manly voice but Magnus saw through it.

"Well, they were pretty pissed off. And truthfully the fact that you came to stay with the man you were... involved with… Well it doesn't really give you a strong defense."

"Oh. I guess you're right." Will whispered again, sitting up and pulling his knees up to his chest – clearly no longer in the mood for 20 thousand questions.

Magnus sat up after him, spinning himself around so they were facing the same direction, and sat Indian style.* "But you know," Magnus started, trying to make things a bit more positive. "You and Jem are very close. I'm sure he won't let them keep you away for too long."

"But it's been two weeks and…" Will trailed off, his voice betraying him a bit and showing his nervousness.

"And I'm sure Jem has been defending you the every minute of it." Magnus awkwardly draped his arm around Will's shoulders in an attempt to be comforting. "Plus, he's engaged to Tessa. I'm sure that gives him some leverage in talking her down from it." Magnus bent forward to look at Will's face. Something had changed in it and instantly he regretted mentioning anything about Tessa. He decided to take a different approach.

"Besides, it's not like it'll happen again so-"

"Who says?"

Magnus' heart stopped as Will looked up at him with such a dark look on his face it sent shivers down his spine. "Will?"

"What if I want it to happen again, Magnus?"

Magnus felt as though his jaw had dropped to the floor but couldn't pull himself together enough to retract it. "Will, you can't mean that. It was a one-time thing, right?" Magnus felt himself starting to ramble. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He was over Will, wasn't he? "I mean if they were to find out that would ruin any defense Jem may have built for you and-"

"So we don't let them find out." Will whispered, Magnus could feel his breath on his lips as he was suddenly only two inches from them.

Magnus' eyes flicked from Wills eyes to his lips and back up as he was pushed backwards onto the floor. Before he knew it Will had climbed onto of him, straddling his hips and leaning over him. Will was supporting himself by leaning on his hands, each placed on either side of Magnus' head.

Looking around at this new position he was in, Magnus couldn't help but be a little aroused. "Will, I'm not sure if you're really-" He was cut off by a short kiss. "-thinking this through." Magnus swallowed down his nerves.

Will placed a beautiful smirk on his face. "Yes, I have." He leaned down again, this time keeping Magnus' lips captive for nearly a minute. "They'll never know."

"As long as you don't kiss me in front of them again." Magnus smirked back, starting to like to idea of being with Will again. Or maybe that was the hormones clouding his judgment.

"It's not like they'll always be there when we're in your room or out at a show or-"

"Wait what?" Magnus sat up quickly, pushing Will back onto his butt on the floor.

Will smiled sheepishly this time. "Well, I was thinking…"

Magnus set his eyebrows on curiosity mode.

"We live together anyway and that's worked out pretty well so far. I figured this time we could have some fun. In and out of the bedroom."

"Do my ears deceive me or is the great bachelor Will Herondale actually after something more than sex?"

Will smirked again and shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a complex guy." Suddenly, his face sort of zoned out for a minute, "I'd like to have a relationship like Jem has with Tessa, I suppose."

This shook Magnus of his previous jittery schoolgirl state of mind, "Wait… what about Jem?"

Will looked back at him quizzically, "Jem what? Its not like I'm with him."

"You said you didn't want anyone to love you. That Jem was the one person you allowed yourself to having, being that he's dying anyway."

Will stared back, still confused. Magnus sighed and continued, "Well then if you still believe yourself cursed by this demon, that must mean you see it ok for me to fall in love with you and die too right?" Magnus knew somewhere he had probably crossed a line but he was a little offended that Will would talk of relationships when to him it could mean the warlock's death.

Will stared at Magnus for a while longer, before giving a little smile. "You see, its already too late for you."

"What?"

"From the moment I remembered you staring out after me the morning after we had sex, I knew you were in love with me." A vain smile played on Will's lips.

"I most definitely am not, Mr. Herondale!" Magnus stood, defensive, but couldn't help the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Are too." Will teased.

"Am no- Wait! I'm not getting into such a childish argument with you!"

"Ok then," Will stood and held out his hand to Magnus as one might hold out a hand to help a lady, "Give me three days. I'll show you how much you love me, Magnus Bane."

* * *

Magnus awoke to the smell of eggs. He loved eggs. But these particular eggs smelled extremely delicious. However, something was a bit off. Magnus glanced towards the window and could see a faint blue light coming from behind the shade. It was just morning, probably only 5 o'clock. He would usually be waking up in half an hour. Who on earth could be making eggs this early?

Slipping on a pair of very cozy slippers he shuffled out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Perhaps, Woolsey stopped by and let himself in." he whispered to himself as he stuck his head into the kitchen.

He was wrong. Dead wrong. In fact he hoped he was because there was no way Woolsey could be that… intoxicating. What his eyes were greeted with was the wonderful sight of a young Nephilim boy, shirtless for some reason, with ridiculously cute bedhead cooking breakfast. And to think, he had thought that after a long night of laying awake thinking, he had finally gotten back down to being himself again. But no; William was not about to allow him to be calm, cool and collected like he'd like to be. Instead he was turned into some nervous hyperactive teenager whenever they would make eye contact or whenever Will's hand would accidently brush against his.

'God! Listen to me!' Magnus thought to himself, 'Getting so worked up and he's probably thought about everything and is going to take it all back. This is probably a break up breakfast. Shit! What am I saying we aren't really together anyway!'

"Magnus?" Will whispered so carefully as not to startled the warlock, but to pull him softly from his mental argument with himself.

Magnus blinked, taking in the sight in front of him. Will stood with two plates of eggs, hotcakes and toast for each of them. Magnus' mouth went dry, "I um- what are you doing up so early?"

Will laughed, "I told you last night; I have three days and I'm not going to waste them by sleeping all day."

"Oh, right." Inside Magnus felt his stomach flip as he in his spot at the table.

Will set Magnus' plate down in front of him, then settled himself down and started to eat.

The two had a pretty quiet meal as Magnus was speechless and Will sat silently basking in the glory of knowing exactly what he was doing to the poor man.

After breakfast, Magnus offered to clean the dishes since Will had done all the cooking. Will was more than happy to let him. He was exhausted. Who the hell woke up this early and managed to function all day? Hell, Magnus had even stayed up late talking with Will. It was a miracle he hadn't passed out on the floor!

After placing his plate near the sink for Magnus, he pretended to need the dish rag on the other side of the counter. Slyly, he reached around behind Magnus to grab it, making sure to nonchalantly push as much of his body against the other's without being too conspicuous. The plan worked pretty well, he guessed, from the way Magnus flushed and refused to make eye contact with him afterword. So, with a smirk daring to show itself, Will walked wordlessly out into the hall. Just as he was about to reach the study, he heard a knock at the door. A rather persistent one too.

"Will," He heard Magnus call, "Can you get that? My hands are wet."

Will sighed, smiling at the rude interpretation he had made of Magnus' words. That man was so old and wise and whatnot but he could be so clueless sometimes. Will found it charming.

As the door was assaulted again he ran to get it, "Yes, yes I'm coming! Keep your underpants on, man!"

Pulling open the door, Will was greeted with a wonderful sight. "Jem!"

Jem looked tired, but happy to see Will as well. "I thought you'd be here." He smiled as Will ushered him inside, placing his coat and hat on a hook. Jem glanced at Will curiously, "It seems you've made yourself comfortable."

Will looked down at himself. He was wearing nothing but pants. Tessa would have goffed at him for welcoming a guest in such an outfit. Shit. Tessa… Will shook his head and thought of Magnus. Tessa was marrying Jem and Will could be so happy with-

"Will? Are you ok?" Jem looked at him, concerned.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's early, I'm just tired is all. Speaking of which why on Earth on you here so early?"

Jem smiled, "Well, Charolette said that because of all the confusion you should stay away for at least two weeks. You know until things settled down. Well they're pretty settled now and yesterday was the last day of your 'exile', so-to-speak, so I woke early to get you as soon as I could."

Will smiled brightly, "I can come back then? Tessa's not-"

"She was for a while, but I've talked with her a lot and she's seemed to brush it off on being tired and you being an ass. She actually forgave Magnus sooner than she did you."

"Works for me." Will shrugged. "I'll just go tell Magnus and-"

"Will, wait." Jem's toned dropped.

"What?"

"I need to know, I mean we are parabatai and I'll always love you no matter what but… Did you…?" Jem trailed off.

"No." Will's voice seemed to slam like a door on Jem's question. "I didn't."

"Okay." Jem whispered. Will didn't think he was entirely convinced but didn't have time to say anymore.

Magnus came out, drying his hands on a cloth and slinging it over his shoulder. "Jem, nice to see you."

"Same to you." Jem smiled.

"Are you here to finally take this thing off my hands?" Magnus smiled, gesturing to Will.

Jem laughed, "Sorry if he's caused you any trouble."

* * *

**Ok guys, I'm gonna have to cut you off there or else this chapter will be horribly long with all that I have planned soon! I hoped you liked it and that you don't want to kill me for not updating as often as I should but at least I'm getting better at it! Besides, if I rush it wouldn't be as good! **

**Oh and as a side note I put a * next to Indian style because I was told that it could be offensive to some people. I don't mean it that way! I just didn't know if everyone would get "criss-cross applesauce" and to be honest it was a little too kindergarten-ish for that moment in the story. So having explained myself, I feel much better.**

**Let me know if you liked it! Reviews are my only food source! And let me know if you have any other ways of explaining "criss-cross applesauce" because that's the only other way I know! Love you all! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
